


Claim Me as Yours

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/techgirl_on_ij/pic/00020p9x/">
             <img/></a>
</p><br/><p>My take on what happened during and after ep 308.</p><p>(Let me know if you made the gif so I can credit you!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim Me as Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, to my beta later2nite!

“Mr. Kinney.”

“Taylor.”

Brian had known for days that this moment would come. He’d been ready for it. He’d known without a doubt what he wanted, craved, and needed.

Not taking Justin back had never been an option.

He’d made it clear right from the start that they’d had no locks on their door. Still, he hadn't been prepared for how much it would hurt to see Justin use the out he’d created for himself.

Looking at him now, sitting on the other side of the desk, Brian knew he’d do anything to make sure they walked out of his office together before the night was over. Getting Justin to understand that he would never change was the only thing troubling him. He knew his boy; he knew how romantic he was. 

But maybe it would be different this time, Brian thought. Maybe Justin would be able to see that actions speak so much louder than words.

\----------

Justin looked confident. His hair had grown long and Brian couldn’t wait to run his fingers through it. His blue eyes, which had always been able to look right through Brian, now fixated on him. When he began to speak, Brian couldn’t help but smile. Saying and doing all the right things, Justin knew exactly how to win Brian over: calling him ‘Sir’; accepting his offer to work long, hard hours; and, of course, giving him the slow blink that he knew made him crazy.

Sitting on his desk, Brian waited for Justin to come to him. When they kissed it felt like everything was finally right with the world again.

Starting to undress, Justin tripped and giggled. A smile spread across Brian’s face as he finally let himself feel just how much he’d missed the sound of Justin’s laughter, the taste of his mouth, and the touch of the only man who knew every inch of his body.

Switching places, Brian pulled him close to the edge of the desk when Justin sat down. He kissed his stomach and licked at his nipples before he lifted Justin’s legs up, wrapping them around his waist. They both groaned when Brian rubbed the head of his cock over Justin’s balls and inner thighs, smearing precum on him, marking him.

Eyes glazing over, Justin bit his lip to keep quiet.

“No, Justin. I want to hear you.”

Justin moaned loudly when Brian finally put on a condom, nudging his cock against his hole.

“Let me in, Justin.” Pushing a bit harder, Brian suddenly slipped inside. “God, you’re fucking tight.” Looking down at him, Brian knew he hadn’t been fucked in forever.

Justin blushed and nodded.

“Jesus!” Brian growled. He tried to go slowly but Justin urged him on.

“I don’t want it slow, Brian. I want it hard and fast.” Justin used his legs to pull Brian’s cock further into him. 

Seconds later, Brian was buried to the hilt inside of Justin. Feeling how their bodies reacted to each other, they knew they wouldn’t last long. When Justin pushed his ass hard against Brian, they both shouted with pleasure and came together.

Resting his head on Justin’s chest, Brian’s tongue slipped out and he licked at Justin’s cum, the familiar taste almost too much for him. He pulled Justin up, hugging him tightly.

“Perfect. So fucking perfect.”

“Yeah,” Brian breathed, his mouth against Justin’s neck.

\----------

“Do you want to go home?”

“Can we go to the loft?”

Brian stared at him. “That’s what I meant.”

“Oh. It’s just that I live with Daphne now, and I thought…”

“Shut up.”

“Okay.” Justin smiled, winding his arm around Brian’s waist as they walked out of the office.

\----------

Wandering around the loft, Justin looked at everything, letting his fingers run over the familiar surfaces. He sighed happily at how nothing but the coffee table had changed. “Can I take a shower?”

“Of course.”

Justin walked out of the bathroom seconds later. “Fuck! I forgot I don't have any clothes here.”

Brian opened up one of his drawers. Folded neatly next to his t-shirts was a pile of Justin's clothes. “You didn’t take them with you.”

“I'm so sorry, Brian. For everything.”

“Sorry’s bullshit.”

“Believe me, I know,” Justin’s voice cracked. Picking up some of his clothes, he entered the bathroom again, not looking at Brian.

\----------

Brian waited until he heard the shower turn on before he sank down onto the bed. The turmoil running through his body at seeing Justin back in the loft surprised him. Taking a deep breath, he tried to collect his thoughts. 

Nothing was new, but everything had changed. The man in his shower wasn’t the same boy who’d left him a couple of months earlier. Justin might not have realized it yet, but Brian was going to actually have to change if he wanted to keep him around this time.

Sighing, Brian slowly got up, shedding his clothes. When he opened the shower door he saw that Justin was standing with his back to him, arms down by his sides, water running over his head.

Brian stepped in, thinking about their first shower together years before. Justin's face had been glowing with excitement and newborn sexuality. His love for the man he’d already been sure he’d get to love him back was apparent.

Brian turned Justin around in his arms, looking down at him. He saw that his eyes were filled with tears, his face showing nothing but regret, helplessness, and uncertainty. The confidence he’d displayed hours earlier when he’d walked into Brian’s office and taken charge was now gone.

“Allergies?” Brian wiped the tears away from Justin’s cheeks.

“I never thought I’d be back here again.”

“Well, my shower is known to be something guys long for once they’ve tried it.”

“Yeah,” Justin sighed, smiling a smile that was nowhere near a Sunshine one.

Brian’s arms encircled him. “It’s okay, Justin. We're okay.” Reaching for the soap, he ran it over Justin’s back, down to his ass. Lowering himself onto his knees, he washed Justin’s feet and legs, licking at his cock while his hands washed his inner thighs. Standing back up, his hands roamed over Justin’s chest, neck, and face. Making love to him with his fingers and mouth, Brian made sure his body was pressed against Justin’s the whole time. Watching him closely, he saw Justin slowly coming back to life.

When the water turned cold Brian dried him off, silently begging Justin to listen to the words he’d never be able to say aloud.

\---------

Brian sat between Justin’s legs on the bed, his dark hair still wet, drops of water running down his hard, naked body. Justin looked up at him, memories of their very first night together flashing before his eyes. He blinked away a few tears of happiness. 

Brian lifted Justin’s legs over his shoulders. Moving closer, he reached for a condom and placed it into Justin’s hand. Justin smiled, feeling himself shake when he put it on Brian’s cock.

“It’ll heat up,” Brian murmured softly, rubbing the cold lube over Justin’s hole. When he carefully pushed inside, Justin pulled him close, kissing him deeply.

“Fuck me, Brian,” Justin whispered. “Claim me as yours again.”


End file.
